Segreti di Luca
by Hooray ID
Summary: Un petit OS sur Luca, Debito et Pace . Arcana Famiglia.


_Mon anti-conformiste pour écrire des trucs normaux me perdra x_x Bonne lecture quand même._

**Segreti di Luca**

Il n'était décidemment pas aidé du tout.

Entre celui qui préférait un plat de lasagnes à ses deux amis, et l'autre qui sautait sur tout ce qui avait une paire de seins, il n'était pas aidé.

Et lui ? Et bien lui, il courait entre les deux, fou amoureux.

Eclaircissons la situation. Les trois jeunes hommes avaient grandi ensemble, et se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Ils n'ignoraient rien des uns des autres.

Lorsque Pace avait momentanément dû arrêter les lasagnes pour cause de pénurie de tomates, ils l'avaient soutenu.

Lorsque Debito s'était fait rejeté par trois femmes de suite, chose impensable pour lui, ils l'avaient soutenu.

Lorsque Lui, leur avait avoué qu'il était amoureux, et bien… Pace avait relevé la tête de son assiette, et avait jeté un regard presque paniqué à Debito qui avait éclaté de rire. Très vexant. Puis le jeune homme aux cheveux gris avait prétexté une affaire importante à régler au casino, et il était parti, sans en demander plus. Luca avait rejeté un coup d'œil presque implorant sur Pace, espérant un mot d'encouragement, ou au moins des questions. Mais ce dernier l'avait juste félicité, puis il avait ramené son assiette à la cuisine du manoir.

Tant pis pour eux. Ils ne sauraient rien. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Peuh.

Bon. Ça avait en réalité une importance extrême. Car Pace et Debito étaient directement concernés dans cette affaire. Luca était tombé amoureux de ceux-là. Sans distinction. Il avait toujours admiré Debito, et n'avait compris que très tard la réelle signification de ses sentiments. Quant à Pace, il l'avait toujours trouvé adorable, toujours souriant. Comme un rayon de soleil.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu en compagnie d'une femme. Et c'était très bien. Très égoïste de sa part, mais très bien. Debito, en revanche… Il était extrêmement populaire, et Luca avait de plus en plus en mal à cacher sa jalousie. Quand on lui faisait remarquer qu'il se renfrognait dès qu'on abordait le sujet, il répondait en souriant qu'il aurait aimé avoir le charme de son ami. Mais c'était faux. Il voulait juste que Debito ne soit à personne d'autre qu'à lui. Et à Pace. Parce que Pace occupait cette place si importante dans son cœur.

Donc voilà, où il en était. Accoudé au rebord d'un pont, à regarder nager les poissons. Eux, au moins n'avaient pas ce genre de problèmes. C'était tellement plus simple. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il naisse humain ? Un humain amoureux de ses deux meilleurs amis, qui plus est.

Non, décidemment, rien n'allait plus.

Le pire dans cette histoire ? C'est qu'il avait observé un net rapprochement entre Debito et Pace. Des regards échangés, des sourires, des secrets. Et lui était mis à l'écart. De quel droit ? C'était le plus vieux, tout de même !

Deux mains musclées et parfaitement taillées se posèrent sur ses épaules. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de son ami au grand cœur, et à l'estomac comparable à un trou noir.

« - Alors, tu nous fait une petite déprime ? »

La faute à qui, abruti.

« - C'est l'élu de ton cœur, pas vrai ? »

Luca hocha la tête. A quoi bon nier ? De toute façon, lui comme Debito se fichait de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« - Aller, viens manger avec nous ça ira mieux après. Debito est déjà sur place.

- Oh… »

Encore une fois il allait devoir prendre lui-même. C'était pesant… Il suivit docilement son ami cependant. Chemin faisant, il laissa son imagination vagabonder. Que serait sa vie s'il avouait simplement à ses deux compères combien ils comptaient pour lui ? Les perdrait-il ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

Pace ouvrit la porte du restaurant, et Luca secoua la tête pour se ressaisir. Son regard tomba sur Debito, déjà attablé. Son cœur s'emballa. Ces cheveux argents plaqués, cette carrure, ce regard hypnotisant, ce teint halé…

« - Oh, mais c'est notre cœur d'artichaut préféré ! » lâcha Debito, tout haut.

Cette voix suave, et ces paroles insupportables. Abruti. Ils s'assirent à ses côtés. Evidemment, Luca était au milieu. Encore une bonne idée. Il bouillait intérieurement.

« - Bon. Luca. » Commença Pace, d'un sérieux qui fit inquiéta légèrement l'homme au chapeau.

«-Si l'on t'a fait venir ici en ce jour, ce n'est pas juste pour déjeuner. » continua Debito, en lui servant un verre de vin.

« -Lasaaaaaaaaagnes ~ » gloussa de nouveau Pace, toute trace de sérieux envolée.

Debito soupira, las. L'addiction à ce plat du lunetteux était plus forte que tout, il devait s'y faire.

« - Alors… C'est pour quoi ? » Demanda Luca, buvant la rasade de vin.

« - Pour ton histoire de cœur, là… »

Debito jeta un bref regard à Pace, qui était à deux doigts de demander son assiette à moitié pleine en mariage. Luca pencha la tête. Il rougissait … ? L'homme aux cheveux argent toussota dans son poing, puis croisa les bras. Il détourna le regard.

« - Parce qu'en fait… Avec Pace, on a deviné. »

Le rythme cardiaque de Luca ralentit.

« Qu.. Oi ?

- Ouais. On sait que t'es amoureux de nous. » Finit par dire Debito.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour l'homme au chapeau, et son angoisse se transforma en peur.

« - Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. On ne va pas t'abandonner.

- … Tu te fous de moi ? »

Debito releva le regard, et Pace s'arrêta de manger, la bouche encore pleine. Luca ramena ses bras contre son corps.

« - Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? » demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante de colère réprimée. « Pour ne pas que je ne me déclare ? Je sais bien que je n'ai aucune chance. Alors pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

Il se leva, et rangea sa chaise contre la table.

« - J'me tire. On se voit plus tard. »

Il sortit du restaurant à grandes foulées, le visage baigné de larmes. S'ils le voyaient pleurer, c'était fini. C'était toujours lui qui les réconfortait, et ce depuis toujours.

Il s'arrêta de courir quelques minutes plus tard. C'était injuste. Tout était vraiment… injuste.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de Pace cette fois. Il se retourna, les yeux rougis.

« - Luca… Tu as mal compris. » Dit doucement Pace « Debito n'est pas doué du tout pour ce genre de choses.

- Pardon ? C'est lui qui ne m'a pas laissé finir !

- Debito… »

Le plus jeune fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, et tira le bras de Luca pour le prendre contre lui. Le teint du plus vieux vira au rouge.

« - Qu'est-ce que… »

Il se tut lorsque les lèvres de ses deux amis se posèrent sur ses deux joues.

« - Ce que voulait dire Debito, avec un tact incomparable…

- Je t'emmerde, le fan des lasagnes.

- C'est qu'on ne va pas t'abandonner… Car on ressent la même chose pour toi. »

Luca crut entendre son cerveau éclater.

« - Quoi ? Mais ? Je ? Vous ? Et lui, avec ses conquêtes féminines ? » Dit-il en désignant le Debito. « Et toi avec tes … tes lasagnes !

- Je… Je veux bien faire un effort, et vous octroyer le droit de m'avoir en amant. »

Le visage de Luca se décomposa, alors que Pace se mit à gentiment réprimander le dragueur. Alors c'était vrai ? Il pouvait les aimer tous les deux ? C'était ça ces messes-basses ?

« - Eh. Pace, Debito.

- Hm ?

- … Je vous aime. »

Pace sourit, alors que Debito se mit à rougir.

« - T'as intérêt. » Dit-il.

«- Nous aussi, Luca. » traduit Pace.

L'homme au chapeau sourit. Finalement, ils l'aidaient, à leur façon. Et puis, c'était pour ça qu'il les aimait, non ?


End file.
